Recent advances in plant genetic engineering have enabled the engineering of plants having improved characteristics or traits, such as disease resistance, insect resistance, herbicide resistance, enhanced stability or shelf-life of the ultimate consumer product obtained from the plants and improvement of the nutritional quality of the edible portions of the plant. Thus, one or more desired genes from a source different than the plant, but engineered to impart different or improved characteristics or qualities, can be incorporated into the plant's genome. One or more new genes can then be expressed in the plant cell to exhibit the desired phenotype such as a new trait or characteristic.